Lost
by Tatiana Potter
Summary: Dizem que os Black não sabem chorar... Tolice! Também não dizem que os Black não sabem amar? Mas uma coisa é certa: Os Black não sabem perder.


N/A: Essa eh a minha primeira song publicadaaaa! Tah, eu sei que tah uma merda, tah pequena... mas comentem. E digam no que eu posso melhorar... Eh tão fácil. Só apertar aquele botãozinho lá em baixo... Eu prometo que comento na fic de vcs...

Bjs!

**Lost**

Belas formas se destacavam na escuridão daquela sala fria. A bela dama de negro se encontrava em frente a janela, onde o vento frio brincava com suas longas mechas negras. Sendo inverno, o vento era frio, congelante, mas ela parecia não se importar. Afinal, ela era forte. Fora treinada para ser forte! Mas... Oh! Não fora forte o suficiente.

Fechou os olhos suavemente, enquanto os fios negros roçavam em seu colo nu. Nos lábios, tinha um sorriso nostálgico... Não pudera salvá-lo... Aliás, partira dela a idéia de matá-lo...

**I'm alone and feeling lost**

_Estou sozinho e me sentindo perdido_

**If I could only have it all**

_Se eu pudesse ter de tudo_

**Then I'd be alright**

_Eu estaria bem_

O vento uivava lá fora, como se sentisse a mesma dor que ela. A lua ia alta, e iluminava seus olhos azuis, ás vezes tão profundos ou tão orgulhosos, mas que não podiam ser vistos quando choram. Não que ela não chorasse! Oho! Ela chorava sim! Mas... Ela era uma Black afinal! E... o que diziam dos Black mesmo? Oh, sim! _Os Black não choram! _Quanta bobagem...

**'Cause I can't see who I really am**

_Pois não posso ver quem realmente sou_

**Through all the doubt that I'm living in**

_Apesar de toda a dúvida que estou vivendo_

**I don't know it, yeah**

_Eu não sei disso, yeah_

**Right before I hit the ground**

_Um pouco antes de tocar o chão_

Colocou a mão para fora da janela, e sentiu a brisa fria passar entre seus dedos. Parecia sentir o toque dele, suas mãos sempre tão frias, mas que deixava um rastro de fogo em sua pele. Sorriu novamente com seus lábios vermelhos, o rosto pálido marcados com fundas olheiras revelavam as noites mal dormidas. As noites pensando nele, somente nele...

**Why am I losing sleep?**

_Por que estou perdendo sono?_

**Yeah, feeling like I do**

_Yeah, parece que sim_

**Why am I losing you?**

_Por que estou te perdendo?_

**And I'm feeling lost**

_E me sentindo perdido_

Sua mente vagou para a última vez que o vira...

Dumbledore prendia todos os comensais com um feitiço deconhecido por ela, mas a mulher não estava se preocupando com os feitiços usados pelo seu ex-diretor. Afinal, estava no meio de um duelo, e não era _qualquer_ duelo...

_"Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor do que isso!"_ ele me provocou, ao desviar de um feitiço lançado por mim. Ele continuou me provocando, gostava disso! _Ele_ gostava. Eu não. Por isso, o segundo feitiço o atingiu bem no peito...

**There's a dark cloud over me**

_Há uma nuvem escura em cima de mim_

**And I can't shake it off,**

_E eu não consigo me livrar dela,_

**I can't make a move to save myself**

_Não posso me mover pra me salvar_

"_Eu não queria matá-lo! NÃO QUERIA!" rugiu ela, ao chegar em casa aquela noite. _

_Em casa... Ela não sabia o que era uma casa desde que ele se fora... Não! Não naquela noite! Para ela, ele morrera no dia que escolhera o lado de Dumbledore. "O lado da luz!" falou ela amarga, lembrando o modo como ele se referia ao esquadrão daquele velho. Ele tinha idéias diferentes das dela. Ele escolhera um lado diferente do dela..._

**Thoughts keep spinning through my head**

_Pensamentos continuam girando na minha cabeça_

**All the times that we never did what we wanted to, yeah**

_Todas as vezes que nunca fizemos o que queríamos, yeah_

**But right before I hit the ground**

_Mas um pouco antes de tocar o chão_

**It's just like a dream**

_É bem como um sonho_

_"Vem comigo, Bella" ele lhe dissera acariciando seu rosto. Os corpos nus entrelaçados sob a cama de dossel._

_"Sabe que não posso, Sirius" ela respondeu, fechando os olhos, para sentir o toque frio das mãos dele, em sua pele quente como fogo._

_"Como não, Bellatrix!" exclamou ele " É só vir comigo! Eles vão perdoar seus erros..."_

_"Crimes" corrigiu ela._

_"Que seja!" rugiu. Seus olhos azuis faiscando._

_"Eu não posso Sirius..."_

_"É claro que pode!" respondeu ele, se afastando._

_"Não posso, Sirius" ela repetiu, sentindo um frio ao se ver longe do corpo do primo._

_" Como não! Por que não?"_

_"Simplesmente não posso..." murmurou ela._

**The distance grows**

_A distância cresce_

**I'm sinking down**

_Eu estou afundando_

**And what I lost, it can't be found**

_E o que perdi, não pode ser achado_

**Although I try, can't find my way**

_Por mais que eu tente, não consigo achar meu caminho_

**Nothing's falling into place**

_Nada dá certo_

"Ele não sabia de nada." Pensou a mulher. "Era um tolo". Mas então se perguntava: Por que o amava tanto? Seria por que era proibido? Sim, porque os desafios sempre a tentaram. Seria por sua beleza? Afinal, ele era o garoto mais bonito em Hogwarts. Não sabia ao certo. Mas começara a amá-lo quando ele lhe fizera aquele desafio...

**I'm alone, yeah**

_Estou sozinho, yeah_

**I'm feeling lost**

_Estou me sentindo perdido_

**I feel, I feel, yeah, it's just like a dream**

_Eu sinto, eu sinto, yeah, é bem como um sonho_

_"Você é ridículo!" a garota debochou. Estava de pé, com a varinha apontada para o peito do Grifinório, que permanecia caído aos seus pés._

_"Me mate, Bella!" falou ele abrindo os braços. "Acabe com isso de uma vez! Me mate!"_

_Ela ergueu mais a varinha, o olhar determinado. Ele a olhava, como se a desafiasse. Abriu a boca para lançar o feitiço, mas a voz falhou. Baixou a varinha lentamente._

_"Você não consegue, não é?" falou ele se levantando_

_Ela não respondeu. Tinha o olhar perdido, como se estivesse travando uma luta interna._

_"Admita Bella!" ele se aproximava. "Você não consegue me matar."_

_"Não se aproxime!" ela murmurou._

_Ele sorriu ante o pedido dela._

_"Eu disse para não se aproximar..." ela sussurrou, quando o corpo dele colou ao seu._

_"Você não consegue me matar..." ele murmurou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar-se._

_"Pois eu digo que consigo." Ela falou, porém, sua voz falhava._

_"Du-vi-do." ele sussurrou, e a puxou para um beijo, o qual ela não recusou._

**Why am I losing sleep?**

_Por que estou perdendo sono?_

**Yeah, feeling like I do**

_Yeah, parece que sim_

**Why am I losing you?**

_Por que estou te perdendo?_

**I'm lost, I'm lost, I'm lost**

_E me sentindo perdido_

Ouviu alguém bater na porta, a tirando de seus devaneios.

"Quem é?" perguntou, com sua voz firme.

"Sou eu, querida!" ouviu a voz de Lestrenge atrás da porta.

"O que quer, Rodolphus?" perguntou cansada.

"O mestre está chamando." a voz do marido soou autoritária.

Ela fechou a janela calmamente, impedindo o vento frio de penetrar naquela sala escura. Arrumou os cabelos, agora desalinhados pelo contato do vento noturno, e se dirigiu à sala de seu Lord. Pois agora ele era tudo o que lhe restava. Por causa de um desafio antigo, ela o matara, e agora, teria de conviver com essa perda. Pois ele estava perdido, mas o amor deles nunca se perderia.


End file.
